Lastornia
Lastornia is a relatively sprawling country lying on the upstream portion of the Spurnian River. It borders fellow Lastrian-speaking countries, Hanharth and Herriald, to its north, and Parsanian-speaking Qar Parsana and Omarah to the south. It also shares a river border with Omeland, a fluid, ever-shifting border with the Jhaladis and a tiny border with The Spur. History Lastornia came out of the Great Gap in almost its current state, the only difference being its recent acquisition of the city of Itubia. The country was named for the son of its first monarch - the King, Atcqart Galfarsoro, is said to have woken, seen that he ruled a nameless kingdom, and named Lastornia for his son Lastur, who later became its second monarch. King Lastur failed to produce an heir, and bequeathed the kingdom to his closest friend and advisor, Anteonor Arteta. King Anteonor lasted a little over a year before noblemen from the northern hills of the country and based in Bururan rebelled and murdered him while he was visiting the city. This sparked a civil war that lasted four years, from 433 to 437. The civil war ended when the fourth monarch, King Pirron I, stormed Bururan and executed the rebel lords. Since then the Kings have been styled 'Monarch of the River Realm', to remind those in the riverless north of the important portion of the country. In 500, the Tungrids passed through the country. Though well-meaning, their hunter-gatherers and foragers tore apart the centre and north of the country, stealing food and livestock as they went. Lastornia then sent an army to trail them, and this contingent under Comte Amadeu Galçeranos was part of the allied force at the Battle of Vorgebirge. The combined effect of the Tungrids' passage and the loss at Vorgebirge sparked a wave of famine, followed immediately by renewed rebellions in the north. These were viciously stamped out once again, and since then the country has been more or less peaceful, with a few notable exceptions. In 672, King Lirain took the opportunity to take the city of Itubia from the failing Duchy of Muinoca. He was assisted by his cousin King Juan II of Omeland. Geography The north of the country is composed of the region of Palerias, whose caputal is the aforementioned Bururan. It encompasses the towns of Markina, Lara, Uidio, Unziara, Elganz and Olaborgiz. This land is hilly, desolate, bleak and mostly without trees. The hills are a breeding ground for bandits and highwaymen who often raid across the borders into Hanharth and Herriald. To the south is the region of Castoles. The capital town of Castoles is Donfuar. While Lastur lies on the Castoles region, it is not the administrative centre of the region. The other towns in the region are Paduoz, Ugariz, Lizarta, Loitzo and Azipiletta. Castoles is the area in which the rivers originating in Palerias reach their full flow - Castoles boasts wide, fertile plains criss-crossed by both natural and man-made waterways. In the west is the riverside region of Alancia. Governed from the city of Itubia, the other towns in the region are Izki, Lantziaga, Anzia, Marnitoz and Galbari. Alancia is a flat, marshy region. The many rivers of Castoles reach the Spurnian River here, and many spread into wide junctions and saturate the land around them. See More List of monarchs of LastorniaCategory:Countries